Blogging My Life
by The Demon from The Village Hidden in The Mist
Summary: Welcome! This is my first blog ever and I am not sure if I am doing this right or not. But this is my story where I was to where I am not and the people who have helped with the process. Now just about 5 years later I am telling my story to the world.
1. Abandoned Pup

Welcome! This is my first blog ever and I am not sure if I am doing this right or not. But this is my story where I was to where I am not and the people who have helped with the process. Now just about 5 years later I am telling my story to the world.

How I met them was based upon a dare. A stupid dare from my father, who left me as soon as I stood up! And no not like I-went-outside-to-freak-you-out it was more like I-got-you-to-leave-the-table-so-now-heres-my-chance-to-abandon-my-daughter-for-a-child-free-lifestyle type of leave. I merely had to go up to them and ask if they knew Relena freaking Peacecraft. That was it. Great intro huh?

Well, when I turned around and dad was gone I was embarrassed beyond belief and almost in tears when I realized what he did. I think I know why he did it, really. Kinda of, sort of. I mean he had lost mom pretty recently, raising an almost teenaged daughter with barely any money and had a drug addiction a mile long. He couldn't take the stress of it all. But to abandon me in front of strangers in a cafe? Thanks a lot dad. But any ways I'm getting off topic.

The guys he dared me to talk to were a little more observant then normal guys. The black haired one (Dragon) saw him point to them, encourage me, then take off the moment I approached them. He wasn't impressed then were his friends when they put two and two together. But Dragon will never admit it either so there's no point in asking him to confirm. I thought they were angry at me for a moment, so when the blonde (Prince) and the braided brunette (Zero2) turned to their friends for help convincing me otherwise. I took off like the wind! Straight across midday traffic, through the community garden and over the stone wall. I must of impressed them or something because at that moment they began searching for me. I mean I have done some a few gymnastic classes when mom was alive, but to have enough skills to make these guys curious. I guess it would be a point of curiosity for any individual the wall is like ten feet tall. Lucky me huh?

My journey was about to begin! I know a lot of people say that but I doubt they were ever learn what I was t

Well I can hear them calling me for dinner, actually I can hear Zero2 yelling at me through my bedroom door! Oh yeah you guys in bloggers world can call me ZeroZero!

Ciao for today!


	2. Clown's a Creeper

Hey it's ZeroZero!

So the guys were trying to find me thats where we left of, I double checked just to be safe. Angel always told me that during the first but I'm getting a head of myself.

Well, I was breaking into my own house to get some clothes, maybe some other gear to survive with until my dad hopefully shows up again. But since my neighbour saw me and thought I was attempting to rob the house, she called the I didn't want to go to a foster home or worse, I ran off without any belongings. I don't know how far I went but I ended up in the business district. My plan to survive, not that it was good in the first place, collapsed with the $4.50 and the mint in my pocket. I cried in a alley, my mistake it was more like sobbing, I guess I passed out from the tress of the day.

When I finally woke up I was somewhere expensive, expensive looking at least. I actually petted the carpet, I never felt any thing so soft. The Mr. Green Eyes (Clown) cleared his thoart. Death by embrassment seemed very possible at that single moment. What he said next was spoke so softly i barely heard him.

'I did that too when I first came here.'

The fact he admitted to petting the carpet just as I was doing did not make me feel any better.

'Everyone is waiting downstairs when you're ready. Theres some clothing on the counter in the bathroom, you might want to take a shower.'

Then he was gone. For a second I was all I got freaking kidnapped by a hot guy nd his friends, then what? Finally I got mad. Was he suggesting I too dirty to go downstairs or something. I mean was that all you had to say to a girl who just woke up? Seriously dude a little tatic can go a long way! I had no idea where I was and he suggested a bath. In hindsight I probably should of taken the shower...

I leapt out of bed and intended to flip my lid. But ended up flipping out on the wrong guy, I was seeing red and once I started I couldn't stop. He just stood there taking it; he was so impassive it startled me. When I finally calmed down enough to look at him. Nope not the same guy from the bedroom. He merely took my arm and pulled me into a room and pointed at Clown. I hide behind Angel. The world hated me I swear!  
After a brief introduction I was plunked between Clown and Dragon. They told me they found me behind Prince's workplace and Angel said they had to take me home until they could find my parents.

Something you reading my blog should know is that I speak before thinking most times, if I don't like you I blurt it out like verbal decay. I called Clown a creeper for his implications from the bedroom. Zero2 laughed so hard he fell from his seat, Prince chuckled cough giggled cough, Dragon just smiled at me and Angel remained well...impassive. Clown demanded to know why he was the creeper when Zero2 suggested that they changed me before putting my into bed. My answer.

'He wasn't waiting in my room for me to wake up.'

So tired...sorry guys thats all for today. Night Bloggers!


	3. Dragon Fangs

I tried to run away four times during that first week.

The first time was to get some clothes. The guys are wonderful but I am not the most excited to always wear their spare clothing. The second attempt was for school. I had to explain to Prince that I had missed four days already and at this rate I would be supsended. Number three is simple. I was on the verge of killing Zero2. Angel and Dragon both accepted my explaination without a disagreement, but next time I was to tell them where I was going and when I would be back.  
And the final time I ran away was to see if my dad had come back yet. They kept a closer eye on me after that attempt, sue me I was nine when this was all happening. They were more open with me, well Zero2, Prince and Clown were. Angel and Dragon left me to my own devices.

My dad would smack me for doing something wrong when he was high or drunk (which was most of the time) so it was how I learned back at my house. It was strange though if I made a mistake with them I wasn't beaten or screamed at. They flinched (even Angel) the first time I asked them not to hit me when I broke a glass. Prince was so disgusted with my past punishments that he swore off any of them punishing me without properly explaining why they were punishing me, and so help them god if an one landed a hand on me with a malice intent. Zero2 held me whishpering that I was safe with them, no one was ever gonna hurt me again and they would always be there. I cried because for some reason I believed him and knew the others backed his words.

Man sorry I am going to have to sop if I don't stop crying. Dragon hates it when I cry, remembering how protective they were and still are of me makes me feel invincible.

ZeroZero 


End file.
